Kidako Kiyomizu
Kidako Kiyomizu (清水坂機だこ, Kiyomizu Kidako), mostly known as Kida, is the main protagonist of Starry Knight. Kida is the current Seiheiki of this millennium. She chooses to fight alongside Grim and Ikuto along with finding all 13 Rose Knights in order to save the world. She is considered the strongest of all four of the Seiheiki. Appearance Kida is a rather slender and well-endowed woman of small height. She mostly gets all her exercise from being in the soccer club with several of her friends; due to them dragging them out of her house. She has deep tan skin, mint green irises, and light pale grey hair. Mostly getting her traits from her mother. Her mother is from somewhere on the exotic island of Barbados, while her father is of Japanese descent. She has three distinct small beauty mark moles at the bottom of her right eye, in which her brother has two and her father had one. Her hair is wavy that she keeps into two ponytails that reach the top of her waist, covering the rubber band with a braid. Since she doesn’t like the attention for the color of her rather abnormal eye color nor how she gets bullied for them, she wears large glasses to hide them. Though small, she does have a good figure - claims most of the boys, but she is clumsy because of how small she is and manages to fumble over small things without meaning to. Kida has a big scar that stretches across her back from an injury she had as a child, saving Ikuto from a Hollow that tried to kill him when they were younger - making her insecure and reluctant to wear clothing that reveals it. She likes to wear street clothing; mostly on missions, she’s usually found wearing a cardigan or a large hoodie. Because of how often she exerts herself with her abilities, Kida is often covered in bandages because of the Reiatsu that cuts her as it tries to escape her body. Kida always wears a small picture of her family from when she was a baby around her neck in small golden heart locket. A portrait of her, Light, her mother, and father. Naguri.full.1379621.jpg Yuigahama.Yui.full.1667016.jpg Megurine.Luka.full.508646.jpg Koizumi.Hanayo.full.1913019.jpg Personality At first, Kida was a rather kind, sweet, and very timid girl, sometimes getting bullied because of her quiet exterior. She was also very cowardly and highly emotional at the same time, sometimes overthinking herself and getting flushed. Most of the time, she used to cry in most tough situations or conflicts, shying away from any kind of conflict or problems, which made those around her think of her as a weak. After meeting Ikuto, however, and fully inheriting the power of the Seihaiki, she became much more brave and headstrong, as well as perverse. Because of her originally weak will, her fusion with Seihaiki, however, caused her to become far more brooding and confident. Though, she still supports her friends and tries to encourage and help them in any way possible. Kida is also very diligent and strong-willed, stubborn at times when she needs to get her way. Kida is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if she knows that she isn’t strong enough to do it - usually crying as she does it because she wonders why her body moves before she can think about the action first. Often, she does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking she goes through. Kida has also shown to be selfless enough to try to help people with personal, emotional problems, even if it does not concern her. Her heroic spirit is recognized by many, having earned the loyalty and gratitude of characters that were previously antagonistic to her such as Robin, Oz, Leo, and Tsubasa. She is often shown to be able to relate to people easily and connect their feelings to her own, such as Robin's grief over his lost mother and Karna’s ambition to defeat Erebus. She’s also able to understand Jungkook's desperate desire to protect his family against Eight and her small army of Hollows, as she grew up with no family due to her mother and father passing away and brother being gone having to support the both of them. Kida relates well to being an outcast with Lavi due to being constantly harassed by bullies, children and rude adults alike because of her “abnormal” features. In general, she is often the first one to try and make people feel better if they're down. She's not the type of person for school or studying, though, she usually just struggles and gets scolded by teachers or asks Ringo to tutor her on a good day. Despite her timid and Tsunade obstinate attitude, Kida is often shown to be more sensitive than she lets on, which is shown when she is stuck in the Yellow's homunculus mechanical prison when Eden tries to rescue her and she denies him, openly crying and screaming, afraid of herself after she hurt Ikuto and Henry during the influence of Red. She’s also shown to have a soft spot for animals, rather fond of Fynn when he isn’t being perverted, and trying to grope her. Her weak point would be how she can’t express herself very well. Usually, she ends up just getting mad at the person who doesn't understand her well, which leads to many conflicts as she'd wear a pouty expression. Nor how timid she is in odd situations while she exhausts herself with embarrassment until she turns red and faints. Since her childhood, Kida has always had poor health, this is why most of her peers never wanted to hang out with her because of how easily she exerted herself. She sometimes still faints on occasion or easily becomes ill. So, she tries to do soccer to get over her easy illness. Stats Synopsis Kida is a young girl just starting her final year in high school, where everyone knows who they want to be except for her. One day after waking up late, she meets a violinist she passes by on the streets, only to smile and make small talk with her before disappearing and vanishing in the wind before she can have the chance to tip him. After making it to school, she receives detention and stays at school until it closes at dusk. Where she finds a Hollow, trying to track her down. It's only Fynn and Ikuto that saves her soon after. Kida is told she is the current Seiheki, and the next person to save the world. Abilities 'Hand-to-Hand' *When not using her Equip, Kida relies on hand to hand combat and has decent prowess and physical parameters learned from the boys' overall guidance. Even though she is still outmatched in strength and speed; Kida was also able to injure Zoey even the slightest (In which, Leo was amazed by), which shows a drastic improvement in Kida's abilities as in her first battle with a Hollow that injured her completely. 'Keen Intellect' *Kida has repeatedly demonstrated her keen intellect. She compensated against the power of the 9th Commandment with combination attacks. During her forced stay in the Callisto after gaining her powers, Kida proved herself very useful in assisting Ikuto with his new Shinigami duties. Kida is very knowledgeable.. *Despite her somewhat punkish attitude, Kida is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In her high school, Kida's grades are almost somewhat good despite her work as the Seiheiki. Aside from that, Kida can determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat her opponent's attacks. 'Enhanced Strength' *Despite her size, she is powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Amulet Rose, she is still a considerable opponent. Despite her size, she can lift and throw a normal human or small sized Hollow. 'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes' *Even before fully becoming the current Seiheiki, Kida has always been very fast and agile. Kida possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. She mostly learns this from years of hiding from abuse from her brother and his friends, and just playing soccer growing up. *She can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Her speed allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Even when struck by surprise by Zooey, who is fast enough to outpace Leo Yamazaki, Kida counterattacked and injured said attacker without anybody else noticing. *Kida managed to dodge a surprise point-blank shot to the head and attempt to perform a counter against Giovanni, who was fast enough to match and pressure a Rose such as Leo in terms of speed. 'Advanced Growth Rate' *According to both Ikuto and Jolly, Kida's most astounding ability is her growth rate; she grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Mage. Shortly after gaining her Seiheiki powers and with no previous training, she began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. *While it takes most Mages at least 10 years to achieve at least some form of magic, she did so in two days (albeit with the assistance of a special device invented by V which was originally intended for three days). *She gains considerable experience in the use of Shunpo while training with Leo, which was done over the same period as her Amulet Roses. *Besides her improvements in her Seiheiki abilities, Kida greatly increased the time she could maintain her Hollow mask, from eleven seconds to considerably longer amounts of time. During her first fight with Amy, she is instantly incapacitated by one Cero blast, even with her Hollow mask (which broke within a second), but only a few hours later, she withstands another Cero from Amy without undergoing Hollowfication, and can analyze Amy's movements much better than before, when she had "felt like she was fighting a machine or a statue" and failed to predict and counter her attacks. *Her latent abilities have been recognized by Erebus. 'Enhanced Endurance' *Kida is notably resilient. She withstood being impaled by Allen's sword in conjunction with his Glotonería, and finished him off before losing consciousness. *Kida has shown in many occasions that she is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain. Such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over-using her Aria, having cuts and wounds all over her body from the Reiatsu building inside of her small body. *However, she can still manage to move her body despite feeling excruciating pain; sometimes she'd be crying on her own two feet, which was seen in her fights with Zooey and Skatch. 'Immense Reiastu' * Kida has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Mages and beings that possess Reiastu. Her spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised even Robin Evans . Kida constantly gives off Reiatsu of a level 5 Hollow. Even when worn-out in battle, she can continue fighting effectively while still using an Amulet Rose or unleashing and maintaining her Hollow side. *Even at less than half strength, her spiritual energy is comparable to a captain-level fighter. Her energy is strong enough to hold back a fully leveled Jeanne. Reiastu Control * Kida's spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control, as she has no formal training in controlling it, and upon Hollowfication, her Reiatsu fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point greater than that of the fourth Commandment. Due to this, and her having far more spiritual energy than her body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing her from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings, as well as cutting parts of her body as it leaks out. *She has learned how to harden her spiritual energy and enhance the strength of her attacks or use it as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on her, if not negating them completely. She possesses some skill in channeling her spiritual power, as she was able to destroy Erebus shield protecting Asgard, a seemingly impossible feat which surprised the 7 Sins, by channeling her spiritual power through her Amulet sword into the execution stand. According to Ikuto, Kida has gained control over her fluctuating Reiatsu after her training in Callisto, and it is now so powerful that it automatically becomes visible when Kida is preparing to battle. Amulet Rose *The magic only Kida is specialized in because of her position as the current Seiheiki. It's somewhat a type of Caster Magic, but only Kida is available to use this type of magic since it's granted to her by the Celestial Force itself. *This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in the Celestial Force were the Paladin's reside and is able to summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors, as seen by Kida's resistance. *Though Kida can only use two equipped at a time, if she goes over her limit, she can easily cough up blood, faint, get injured by the escaping Reiatsu or she'll faint. Trivia *Kida is extremely fond of strawberries and peaches; mostly anything that's fruit. Karna usually has something prepared for her by the time she returns from school. *She likes to collect action figures of her favorite animes and games. Senri and Zero like to play with them while she's not home, but Kida usually gets mad at them for taking it out of the boxes. *Kida has a hard time studying in school and prefers to look outside daydreaming. **Sometimes if she's too zoned out, she'll catch Lavi flying in the wind. *Her favorite food is actually Korean food, in which Jungkook introduced her to. **Her and Jungkook try and go out to eat at least once a week. *When she’s alone at home, she likes to blasts loud rap music - which usually results in noise complaints from the neighbors. **Ever since the Roses moved in; Oz, Eden, and Henry like to jam out with her. **While Senri or Tsubasa would try to break the stereo. *She oddly looks more like her dad than mother. *She has to sleep for 11 hours a day or can’t function. **She usually found taking naps with Lavi, Robin, Sasori or Tsubasa. *She’s very reluctant to try hard in school since she doesn’t have much of an idea of what she wants to do in life. **In which, a lot of the Roses nag her for. *She’s surprisingly good at the claw game and looking for things. **Henry usually goes to her for help since he often loses things. *Throughout all the Roses, Kida does not get along with Ikuto well. **She likes Zero, Eden, Lavi, Karna, and Tsubasa because they're the easiest to talk to. **Howver, she does like all of her Roses equally. *She isn’t very good at cooking or cleaning, even though she’s trying and learning; so Gin or Hyorin comes by usually to help her. Kida does try her hardest to help though. Usually helping Zero or Karna around the house before they could get to